Loyatly has its own rewards
by EliteDog
Summary: A hidden kingdom of Pokemon is a hard thing to keep at peace when so many want to rule it. Rook as part of the Elite guard will do whatever it takes to keep his queen from being dethroned.


**So this is something that just popped in my head and has been on my mind for a while. So I just thought if I worked on it a bit it would make a nice short story. Not sure if this is what you'd call a one-shot, it's really more of a short story but whatever. I don't really have any plans to expand this so please don't ask for more. Also I feel like I should warn you that this will have a more "mature" scene in it if you catch my drift.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**...**

On the east side of Unova, there existed a settlement. A place that existed deep in a forest clearing, many different buildings made from lumber as homes. The ground was rich with nutrients and resources, a perfect place to grow crops. The many trees and high ground it was placed on protected them from any weather disaster. In the center of all this was a castle, a castle that was formed from a giant stone that was in the center of this clearing before the village. The stone never crack or crumbled, but be easily reformed with the right tools. Some say this rock fell from another planet, some say it was built here by an unknown source. No one really knows. When the castle was built here it was the beginning of this haven. This Haven is known as Nirvana. But this haven was not home to humans, the touch of humans has yet to reach this place, and it is doubtful it will any time soon. No, this place was home to Pokémon of many different kinds. It is a rare sight to see Pokémon act in a civilized way without any human influence, yet these Pokémon as become accustomed to it over the few centuries of Nirvana's discovery.

Even more surprising is that these Pokémon have a ruler over this settlement, with an established law and orders. Some are very much in common with human law, while some are vastly different. It all really depends on who is in charge of the show here, and what kind of Pokémon it is may or may not have some influence on it too. When the castle was first made, several tribes were the constructors of it. While the history isn't exactly clear, the tribes all agreed on several rules and one tribe to uphold them with their king or queen to lead them. The tribes, who see who was most fit to rule in a number of challenges, some include: strength, wisdom, and compassion. In the end it was the Metagross tribe that had won. The other tribes quickly accepted this as it was all fair and king Titanium was the first king of Nirvana.

Over time though, many other tribes competed for the rule of this land. Tribes would challenge the King Titanium for his throne. One law that was made was that any tribe can issue a single challenge to take rule of Nirvana. However whoever lost would have him/her and his/her tribe exiled so they would no longer pose a threat. In addition if the current ruler is seen too old and weak by one of his/her subordinates they may challenge the current ruler for control of the tribe and Nirvana. Like before the loser would be face exile, however an exception to this is that if the current leader is dethroned by one of his/her tribe, then is the victor allows it the former ruler can stay as an advisor to the new king/queen. For one hundred fifty years Titanium held his throne until he was overthrown by a Blaziken tribe. The power had continuously shifted over to many tribes countless times over the centuries. The current tribe in command is a Bisharp tribe known as the Steel Incarnate tribe. In this case Queen Robin was the current ruler of Nirvana. Fifteen years ago she challenged the former king Bisharp Silver for the throne. While she did win, out of respect for the old Bisharp, as he had ruled for eighty years, she kept him around as an advisor. Although Robin did think she would be fit to be the new leader at the time, she was force to act as she had evolved. The thing about Bisharp is that they lead a pack of Pawniard and only Pawniard. If one evolves they challenge the current leader to a battle and, much like how Nirvana's law was, the loser is exiled. Only the Bisharp line has been doing this for as long as any of them remember. The Bisharp tribe had always been fair to the Pokémon of Nirvana and Robin has not changed this. Her tribe consisted of many Pawniards that mostly acted as the military force for Nirvana. Although they don't see much action, they have kept Nirvana safe from any threats. And here we introduce Queen Robin's Elite squad of Pawniards. The Elite squad was a group of five Pawniards that Queen Robin gave orders to directly when she needed something done quick and efficiently.

Their squad leader, Carter, entered the room carrying a map.

"Alright boys and girl, you can quit twiddling your thumbs, we got ourselves something to do" Carter said to his squad. Carter looked like a normal Pawniard would only he had a gold circle encrusted in his helmet head. Some say he painted that on to signal he was the squad leader, truth is it was a birth mark.

The Pawniard to who was fiddling with some tools on a table stood up. "You do realise we don't have thumbs right?" Kane said, Kane was pretty much the brains of the group, using the environment and crafted tools to his advantage in battle. But that didn't mean he couldn't fight on his own. What made him stand out was the blade on his helmet was shorter than a normal Pawniard.

"It's a figure of speech Kane." Said Sam, the only girl in the group, she was a shiny Pawniard which made her have a dark blue colour instead of red. She was essentially the scout of the group; she was quick on her feet and could run fast enough to give a Dodrio a run for its money.

"Oh shut up, what's the mission? What do we have to do?" Said a very enthusiastic Harkin who started jumping up and down. Harkin's blades were scratched, chipped and cracked in some areas. This was mostly due to that he rushes in to battle quickly and fights with no regard. A lot of Pokémon say Harkin is crazy, but that's mostly what makes him a tough opponent in battle, he's completely unpredictable. Just when the squad thinks they've seen all he can do he, purposely, erupts an active volcano just to get his enemies attention. While it may seem like he could go on a killing spree any second, he does know not to harm his comrades or innocent Pokémon.

Last there was the silent one in the room, Rook. Rook was basically the juggernaut of the group. He got the job done no matter what, he followed orders without question. Rook fights without hesitation and without care for his own life. His armored skin has a fair amount of scratches and scars that can be easily noticed when light is reflected on them, he also wore a silver pendant around his neck. While Rook listened more than he talked, he follows any order that was given to him by Queen Robin.

"Settle down Harkin." The squad leader said. Harkin did stopped jumping, but his head still twitched slightly. Carter sighed as he knew that was as calm as he would get. "Okay so, one of our patrols didn't come back last night. The Queen doesn't want word to get out that there may be danger in case the worst thing happened. So she wants us to find them, deal with whatever caused the disappearance, and bring them back without the rest of Nirvana knowing."

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep everyone else in the dark about this?" Sam said.

"It's not your place to decide that, but I understand what you're saying. But if we can take care of the problem without the citizens knowing the ever was a problem, it would make them feel more secure. That's one of the reasons why Pokémon come to even Nirvana. But in the event that there is danger that will reach Nirvana, the citizens will be made aware and will take the necessary precautions to be protected." Carter explained.

"That and for all we know they may have just gotten lost." Kane added.

"Well, let's hope that so we can scald them about it on the way back." Cater put the map he was carrying on a table. "Alright, so we're looking for patrol group Delta, their patrol route takes them outside the forest and through some rocky terrain. We'll start by following their patrol path and see if we can find anything." Cater guided his blade along the red line that was the path they were taking. "That clear everyone?"

"Sir!" They all said with a salute.

* * *

The Elite squad of five Pawniards had made their way through the deep forest, without knowing which way you're going it was very easily to get lost in. But as it was their home they could navigate it easily. Within ten minutes they had reached the edge of the forest. The sunlight shun of their armored skin, making it shine brightly as they came out of the dark forest.

"It's been a while since we had to leave the forest." Rook said as his eyes adjusted to the sun.

"Getting homesick already?" Kane teased as he nudged Rook's side.

The group pressed on, keeping a lookout for anything out of place. Rook stayed at the back of the group while thinking about his life. Rook wasn't originally born in Nirvana, he abandoned by his tribe and parents for reasons he couldn't remember. But he didn't care about them now; he was found and taken in by Queen Robin twelve years ago after almost dying of starvation. He didn't know how else to repay her and swore his allegiance to her. He trained to become a guard for her forces and in only a few years quickly become one of the best due to his determination. He was offered to join the Elite squad and accepted so he could provide a better service to Robin's force. In a way Rook saw himself as Robin's sword and he would serve her however she sees fit.

"I got something over here!" Sam said as she had went on ahead to look around.

The remaining Pawniards caught up to where Sam was examining, what they saw was signs of a fight. Cut marks were in the ground and rocks; the ground was more beaten down than normal and parts of the ground were broken open from some sort of impact.

"What do you think, is it them?" Kane asked.

"Maybe, it is on their patrol path. These cuts match the size of a normal Pawniards blade. I'm not sure who the attackers could have been though." Carter said as he examined the sight.

"It doesn't seem like they stayed on the path." Rook pointed towards the east, where more sites of battle could be seen in the earth.

"So we go that way?" Harkin asked.

"Yes, it's the best clue we have. Sam you take point, everyone else on me." Carter ordered.

Sam ran ahead while everyone followed behind Carter as they followed the scenes of battle. Though it was unknown to any of them how long these sites have been like this. For about five minutes the squad press on until Sam came back.

"See anything." Carter asked his scout.

"It eventually spreads into a wider area; parts of the ground are scorched in the area. It's most likely we're dealing with a fire type."

"That would explain why they would have trouble." Kane said noting a steel type's weakness to fire.

"Then it just branches off in several directions. I followed one of them but it lead me right back to the same area. What I did find odd was that they're several gaps between the signs of battle as if they stopped at some point. It's possible that they went back in forth between battlefields, it would be faster if we each took a path."

Carter sighed _"How long have this fight been going on?" _"Alright we'll split up and each of us takes a direction. Rook you go..."

Carter was interrupted by an explosion to the east. The squad look in the direction where smoke was leaking into the air, a jet of fire was then shot into the air through the smoke.

"That way sir?" Rook said.

"Shut up and move out!"

* * *

At the scene of the explosion, all but one of Delta was knocked out. The last one standing, Jake, was on his knees trying to hold in the pain of his scorched arm.

"You you guys managed to evade us for a while now..."

Jake looked up to face his attackers, a Monferno, a Heatmor and their leader a Blaziken.

"I must admit I had fun. But this game of hid and seek is over." The Blaziken moved closer the Pawniard and grabbed his throat. "Now tell me where Nirvana is."

"Why... D-do you want to take it o-over?" Jake struggle to say.

The Blaziken let out a laugh. "Ha, no I want to destroy it. The Pokémon seek refuge there but they avoid what this cruel world has to offer. They become weak and scared of the outside. I'm trying to free them of their suppression."

"Tha-that's not the way to..." Jake was cut off by being thrown to the ground.

"You're pathetic. And thinking about it now, we don't need you, you're just a patrol. So if I had to hazard a guess..." The Blaziken pick him up by the throat again. "Nirvana is somewhere is the forest over there."

Jake's eyes cringed, giving the Blaziken all the answer he needed. To which he bore a maniacal smile. "Even so, you'll never find it."

"Oh, you misunderstand. I don't even need to look. All I need to do is set the forest ablaze and watch it burn to the ground."

Jake's eyes widened at that. "You- you can't, so many Pokémon will die."

"I know. Lucky for you, you won't be there to hear their screams." Blaziken's made his fist in a chopping pose, and it engulfed in bright light aimed at Jake's throat. He was intending to Brick Break to snap his neck. There was nothing Jake could do but watch. He closed his eyes as the attack came closer to him. A loud 'clash' was heard, but it was not the attack hitting Jake's neck. Time seemed to slow as he opened his eyes to see Sam delivering a swift running kick to Blaziken's face. Jack was released from his grasp as Sam landed on her feet while Blaziken went to the ground from the surprise attack.

"Elite squad, eliminate the threat and rescue Delta!" Jack looked to where Sam came from to see Carter and his squad running toward them.

Carter ran towards to fallen Blaziken his blade aimed at his throat, intending to eliminate the biggest threat first. But as Blaziken was now aware of their presence, he grabbed Carter`s arm and threw him to the side. Carter landed on his feet and Sam went to his side to aid him in the fight.

Kane and Harkin ran past them to deal with the bigger target, the Heatmor. Kane ran in and delivered a head butt into his chest, Kane's headblade dug into his hip and pushed Heatmor back. He grunted from the pain and grabbed Kane with his claws. He tugged in an attempt to pull him out. Harkin took this opportunity and went for a strike. But the Heatmor shot a Flamethrower at him, making Harkin jump to the side.

"Hey Kane, you mind helping." Harkin shouted.

"..."

"KANE!?"

"I'm stuck."

"... WHAT!?"

"My blade is stuck in his bone and I can't get my feet on the ground to pull myself out." Kane said as he dangled parallel to the Heatmor's hip.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"SHUTUP AND HELP ME!"

Rook went on his own to fight the Monferno who was already attacking him with a barrage of fighting attacks. Rook dodged each one of them by stepping side to side with little effort. Monferno then shot a flamethrower at him which Rook then jumped over. Monferno growled in frustration and ran at Rook readying a Close Combat attack. To which Rook continued to easily dodge.

"Damn it, hold still." Monferno said in anger.

Carter and Sam were slashing at Blaziken in sync, but Blaziken was quick and agile. He blocked each one and quickly countered back. The two Pawniards knew the heavy disadvantage they had, so they attacked quickly in order for their opponent to not get an opportunity to attack back. This however, made their attacks more of just quick strikes and nothing that could do much damage. Regardless of this Blaziken was skilled enough to block each attack they attempted on them. When Sam when for a slash to his face, he finally got his chance and grabbed her arm. He proceeded to slam her into the ground. Blaziken raised his leg in the air and it became engulfed in a flame to make a Blaze kick aimed right at Sam's head. Carter quickly moved and slashed at his kneecap, knocking him off balanced. The Blaze hit the ground next to Sam, causing it to scorch and crack with much force.

Kane was trying to wiggle his way out of the Heatmor's hip but having him contrary punching him and swinging around to attack Harkin was not helping.

"What's taking you so long Harkin?" he said as Harkin dodged another Flamethrower attack.

"I'd rather not get my ass turned to grass!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It rhymed didn't it? Mister sma-WHOA!" He cut himself off by ducking another Flamethrower.

"I don't see why he just doesn't use a Flamethrower on you?"

The Heatmor stopped his assault and just stared down at Kane. Who had a very disappointed look on his face.

"If I live through this, I'm going to kill you." Kane said as he was engulfed by a flame.

This was, as crazy as it sounds, part of Harkin's plan. He rushed in and slashed the Heatmor's chest with his blades. He stopped his Flamethrower from the pain which gave Harkin enough time to pull the now scorched Kane out of his hip. Heatmor swung at them, sending them back a few feet, but landing on their feet.

The now blackened Kane looked at Harkin. "Now I have to kill you."

"You said help, I helped!"

"I GOT SET ON FIRE!"

The Heatmor let out a loud roar, his body began to exhaust massive amounts of steam form his body and it began to glow red. Kane and Harkin didn't know he was charging for and Inferno attack but they knew whatever it was would be dangerous.

"Got any more bright ideas?" Harkin asked.

Kane did have one idea; it probably wasn't a good idea as it was mostly theory, but what better time to test it out.

"Hey Harkin..." Harkin turned his attention to Kane. "... he stole your cookie."

"HE DID WHAT?" Harkin screamed as his eye began to twitch.

"**RRRAAAAAA**GAH_GAHGA__**GHGAHA**_GHAGA**GHAA**" Harkin shouted gibberish as he ran towards the Heatmor with his blades flailing.

Kane had to avert his eyes to avoid getting the splattering blood in them.

"Why won't you just die?" Monferno continued to barrage the Close Combat at Rook, but had yet to land a hit.

Rook was hoping that this fighting type would at least be coordinated, but he was just spamming attacks.

"You aren't concentrating..." Rook said as Monferno went for another hit, but Rook blocked it with his arm. Monferno looked in shock that he actually stood up to it and was trying to force his way through but to no avail. "... and you're simply trying to overpower me."

Rook straightened his arm out and forced it upward, parrying Monferno's arm upward as well and leaving him wide open. Rook used his other arm and stuck his blade right through his neck. Blood poured out and leaked onto Rook's blades, it didn't take long for Monferno to bleed out. Rook released him and let his dead body fall to the ground. He didn't get much of a fight and wondered how the others were holding up. He couldn't see Kane and Harkin, but Sam and Carter were busy exchanging blows with the Blaziken. Rook knew that Carter could end it fast if he could get a good enough opening, Rook looked down at his opponents and an idea formed in his head.

"Once I'm done with you, Nirvana will burn!" Blaziken said as he continued to block Carter and Sam's attack.

Carter and Sam both jumped at Blaziken, hoping to end him with a joint attack. But he simply grabbed their arms again and threw them to the ground. No I have you; he opened his mouth to fire an Overheat attack, but was stopped when something hit the side of his head. Blaziken looked to see the corpse of Monferno had bounced of his head and hit the ground next to him.

"What the..." Blaziken didn't finish as Carter stabbed him right in his heart.

* * *

"You alright son?" Carter said to Jake.

"I'll live, what about them?" Jake asked about his squad.

"They've all suffered from burns but are unconscious, but they'll live."

"Good."

"So you mind telling us what happened?"

Jake began to explain. "We were on our patrol path, but they just showed up and demand we take them to Nirvana."

"Wait, they knew Nirvana was around here?" Sam asked.

"Ya, I don't know how. Anyways we refused and they tried to make us talk by force. We knew we couldn't take them so we ran. We never got the opportunity to get back to the forest, least they could follow us. We tried hiding to wait it out a few times, but they always managed to find us."

"You left quite the trail." Carter said. "Alright let's get you guys home."

Carter supported Jake by his shoulder while Sam carried one of the Pawniard and Rook dragged the other two by their arms.

"So, is throwing corpses at your opponents at new technique for you or something?" Sam teased to Rook.

"It worked didn't it, you two seemed to have your hand full with him."

"Oh, so you didn't want any more blood on your blades? Or maybe you just thought to humiliate him in death by throwing his corpse?"

"So, anyone know where Kane and Harkin are?" Rook asked, changing the subject.

"KANE!" Carter shouted.

"Here." Kane shouted from over a hill.

The group went over the hill to where their comrades were, only to be shock by the area covered in a bloody mess. Parts of Heatmor were scattered over the place with Harkin standing in the middle, blood soaked and twitching.

"What the hell happened?" Carter asked.

"**He** s_p_o_k_e **_bl_****asp**h_em__**y**__!" _Harkin said in a devilish voice.

"Kane?" Carter asked Kane, who had blood splattered on him.

"I swear all I said was that he took his cookie. Then he did his hack and slash while going on about the religion of muffins and how he's going to send him to cupcake hell!" Kane explained.

'What's a muffin?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but that's what he kept saying."

Carter just looked at the now completely red Harkin, still finding himself surprised at what he can do. He then turned to the group.

"Well everyone we learned something today, don't take Harkin's food." Carter looked up at the sky to see it turning orange. "Alright, let's head back. See if we can make it before sundown."

Rook hand one of the Pawniards to Kane so he wouldn't be dragged and carried the other. Sam went next to Harkin as they walked.

"So Harkin, what did you learn from all this?" She asked.

"Nothing!"

"See! He can learn!"

* * *

As Carter said, they group had made it back by sundown. Jake and the rest of Delta squad were brought to the med bay, while the Elite squad was summoned by Queen Robin to be debriefed. They entered the throne room where Queen Robin sat. Robin's figure was a fit form of a Bisharp as a result of her strength; she had noticeable feminine traits of her body that normal Bisharp usually didn't have. Such as having a more visible mouth and rounder eyes, her body had noticeable curves and breasts that were rare to see on a female Bisharp, or were they breast plates because she was a steel type? No one really cared to ask though.

The Elite squad bowed down to their queen. "My queen, we have returned."

"Spare the formalities Carter." Robin said. She knew each member of the Elite squad on personnel level and didn't like how those she considers friends to view her as a superior.

"So, what exactly happened?" She asked the Elite squad.

"Delta squad was ambushed by three fire types, a Heatmor, a Monferno and a Blaziken. They somehow knew that Nirvana was in the area and attacked them to get an exact location. Delta tired to hold them off and evade them but were eventually taken down. We managed to get there before any casualties."

"Wait a second." Robin cut Carter off. "They knew Nirvana was in the area?"

"Yes, and no we don't know how. But the trio of fire types won't be bothering us again. It is unknown if they had any more accomplices that knew of Nirvana's whereabouts."

Robin looked concerned about this if the location of Nirvana was revealed to everyone it could be invaded in an attempt to take the land. Or even worse humans could come in and cut the forest down.

"Anyways, Rook managed to take down the Monferno easily. Sam and I thought the leader Blaziken who posed the greatest threat. We were able to take him down with Rook's assistance of 'Ahem' throwing Monferno's corpse at him."

"Really Rook?" Robin eyed the Pawniard. "That's a new one."

Rook said nothing to this and kept silent as Robin continued.

"And what about the Heatmor?" Carter and rest of the squad's eyes shifted to Harkin, who was still stained in blood on his armor. His head twitched to his side as everyone looked at him. "On second thought... I don't want to know. Still though we should be on alert in the event someone else knows about Nirvanas location, if more Pokémon like those you encountered know of it we may have to prepare for battle."

"Understood." Carter said

"In the meantime, return to your posts until further instructions."

The Elite squad saluted and left the throne room.

"Do you really think we'll have to go into battle?" Sam asked as they walked.

"Not sure, while Nirvana does have good defenses and we are strong, we're no army." Cater said in doubt.

"You don't think we'll be able to defend this place?" Rook said breaking his silence.

"I don't think we have enough force to defend from a much bigger force."

Rook knew Carter was right as much as he hated to admit it. There was less than a hundred Pawniards living in Nirvana that were part of the guard. In the event they were invaded by an army that knew where Nirvana was, they would not be prepared.

* * *

The sun was almost set by this point; Rook, Carter and Kan were on night watch duty along with a few other Pawniards. Rook went on his own to the south part of Nirvana and not many Pokémon were out, a few were walking down the path most likely to get home. Nothing really ever happened during night shift, sure sometimes a Pokémon may be drunk on the street and cause a ruckus at this time but nothing that was much of a big deal. The Pokémon that lived here liked the law and order that was presented and thus crime was a rare sight in Nirvana. Nevertheless Rook had a duty to keep an eye out, especially with the events that had recently transpired.

As rook continued to walk in the path, dimly lit by a type of glowing plants along the path, Rook noticed a small figure in the distance. Upon getting closer Rook recognized the small blue jackal like Pokémon as a Riolu. She seemed to be wandering around and kept looking in different directions, as if she's looking for something.

_"Strange, if I recall the Iron Will Lucario tribe was overthrown by King Silver twenty years ago when they tried to challenge him and lost. And I don't recall any different Lucario tribes moving in Nirvana." _Rook thought as he approached the young Riolu. "Excuse me miss, are you lost?"

The little Riolu smiled when she talked to her. "Actually yes, can you help me? I'm looking for the Queen." She said cheerfully.

"Really and why do you want to see Queen Robin?"

"I have a letter to give her." She said as she showed him a piece of paper in her paw.

"Can I see that?" Rook asked making the Riolu seem a little nervous of losing it. "Don't worry I'm part of the Queen's guard."

"Okay mister, here you go." She said as she handed the letter to him.

_"She's quick to trust it seems."_

Rook unfolded the letter in his blades, careful not to cut it. And written in it in black ink was...

**I CHALLENGE YOU ROBIN**

**MEET ME AT THE PLAINS ON THE WEST SIDE OF THE OUTSKIRTS OF NIRVANA TOMORROW**

_"A challenge? Queen Robin has had a few in the past and she always came out on top. But just who is this?"_

"Where do you live child?" Rook asked the Riolu.

"Oh, I don't live in Nirvana. I live with the tribe outside." She said still in her cheerful voice.

_"Outside Nirvana?" _ "So you live outside Nirvana?" She nodded. "With a tribe of Lucario I presume?" She nodded again. "And how did you know how to get to Nirvana?"

"I didn't, the grownups told me."

_"So they sent a child to do their work. In this case not a bad idea, it's less chance to make trouble."_ "Well, I'll deliver this to the Queen for you, can you make it home?" Rook asked her.

"I know my way back, we're camped just outside the forest." She began to run off. "Thank you mister." She shouted as she ran.

Rook waved to the child. _"Her mind was full of innocent intentions, no reason to interrogate her. Plus she is only a child. Still a Lucario wants to challenge Robin for the throne, could they also have told the Blaziken about Nirvana?"_

Rook's thoughts didn't help with these unanswered questions. He was certain Robin was strong enough to keep her rule for much longer, but by the looks of it she will be fighting a Lucario which is a fighting type. Robin has been challenged by fighting types before, hoping to take advantage of the obvious type advantage. But she was too quick for them, and overcame all of them without much of a fight. But she had yet to fight a Lucario; Silver had beaten the one that challenged him before. It was before Rook was in Nirvana but he heard it was an intense battle.

Still Robin was the best fighter and ruler Rook knew of, he had complete faith in her to keep order. As Rook walked back to the castle he was somewhat excited to see Robin in action once again.

* * *

"What do you have there Rook?" Robin asked as Rook approached her in the throne room.

"A letter, apparently someone wishes to fight you again." Rook said as he handed the letter to her.

Robin took the letter with her glove like steel hand and read it.

"Hmmm, where did you get this?"

"A young Riolu was sent from somewhere outside Nirvana, she said that her tribe told her to give that to you. Guess a Lucario wants to fight you." Rook explained what happened.

"A Lucario tribe, from outside Nirvana?"

"Yes, a little odd I know."

"And they know where Nirvana is?"

"Yes, I'm thinking the same thing."

"Well, we can't know that for sure without evidence. But if they did tell the Blaziken where it is, they could be a problem."

"Well, this is good though right?" Rook said getting Robin's attention. "They only want to issue a challenge, so we don't have to fight a war, you beat the one guy. Problem solved.

"Your heart is in the right place Rook, but if they did tell Blaziken where Nirvana was in the first what's to stop them from telling others once they are exiled?" Robin explained.

"But they have to swear to secrecy, that's one of the rules."

"Yes, but if they were willing to let Nirvana burn down they may not be the type to obey the rules." Robin said. "All the more reason I need to win."

"Is there any doubt that you will lose?" Rook asked, seemly as a joke but his voice remained as still as it always was.

"You think to highly of me Rook, I'm not invincible."

"Well, for what it's worth then I have complete faith in you."

Robin giggled at that. "Thanks I appreciate it."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, we're on our way to observe a challenge from a Lucario to Queen Robin... outside Nirvana?" Carter asked.

"Yes, I don't see what the big deal about that is." Rook said.

When day broke Robin gathered the Elite squad and a few other Pawniards to accompany her to the meeting place. And by midday they were now walking in the forest to the west exit.

"It's just, this tribe hasn't even joined Nirvana yet and they already want to challenge the throne. And to top it off they already knew where Nirvana was. So why?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Robin answered Carter as she walked in front of them.

It took them a few hours to make their way through the dense forest, even longer than normal as the west side was the biggest part. Daylight pieced them as they exited the vast forest, the light reflected on their armored skins. The west side of the outskirts were filled with hilly areas and covered in lush green grass. On top of one of the hills was a Lucario sitting on a rock, in what looked like to be a meditative state. Robin and the others approached the lone aura Pokémon.

As they approached the Lucario's eyes opened. "Are you here for the challenge?"

"Yes, was it you who sent it?" Robin asked.

"No, but I'm suppose to take you to the one who did." The Lucario said as he jumped of the rock and began walking away.

The group walked in silence as they followed the Lucario. In a few short minutes voices could be heard as they walked up one more hill. Once they reached the top, the sight was a complete surprise to them. Hundreds of Lucario's were gathered in the large open area between the surrounding hills. As the Lucario lead them to the center the Lucario began to eye then. Most looked uncertain and concerned, like they know something bad was about to happen.

"Well here you are Robin." A voice called out.

Robin and the Pawniards halted as they saw a figure move his way out of the crowd of Lucario. Out came, as expected, as Lucario but he was bigger than an average Lucario and had a scar across his chest and cracked chest spike.

"I take it you're the one that challenged me." Robin said, unfazed by the Lucario's intimidating appearance.

"Yes, I am Drake and once I win I shall take my rightful place as the ruler of Nirvana!" Drake said.

"Rightful? Make it sound like it's your destiny or something stupid like that." Robin scoffed at him.

"Oh but it is, I should've taken over after I would've beat Dragoon."

Robin's eyes widened at that. "Wait, Dragoon? Of the Iron Will Lucario tribe, who lost to Silver twenty years ago?"

"The same one who once ruled over these Lucario." Drake replied.

"Then this challenge is already forfeit, when a tribe losses they are exiled and never to return. You cannot challenge your way back in."

"Ah, but we are not the Iron Will tribe anymore. After I beat Dragoon and took over we became the Dominion tribe. So as we are a completely new tribe, I can challenge you for the throne." Drake said.

"First I have a question, did you tell anyone, specifically a Blaziken, about the location of Nirvana?"

"Why yes I did, you handled him very well." Drake said.

"What do you mean?"

"I sent that Blaziken and his gang to fight you're guard; see just how good your minions are. And get to know how you attack as I watch from with my aura senses ."

"You violated the law of secrecy!" Robin shouted.

"Wrong, this is a new tribe remember? All laws they were sworn too no longer apply."

Robin hated to admit it but he was right, the Iron Will tribe swore to the laws of Nirvana not the Dominion tribe.

"So you beat Dragoon?" Robin saw Dragoon fight Silver all those years ago and saw just how powerful he was. If this Lucario beat him, he will be a tough opponent.

"Yes, we had a fight to the death... I won." Drake smiled maniacally. "So as you can see, if Silver didn't cheat to win against him, I would've overpowered him by now and be on Nirvana's throne instead. That's why it's my rightful place!"

Robin chuckled a bit. "You really think Silver cheated?"

"Of course." Drake spat. "How else could a Dark and Steel type lose to a fighting type? He had to cheat!"

Robin continued to chuckle. "I see your type now, you think you know how this world works and when things don't go your way you assume there is some kind of tampering. And for the record, I've beaten my fair share of fighting types in challenges."

Drake looked like he was about to burst with rage, but quickly calmed down. "Well then Silver must have passed his cheating methods onto you, but now I have you outside your home turf so that you can't cheat out here, unless of course you have something hidden in those bumps on your chest?" Drake smiled as he insulted her.

Robin was not assumed by this. "Alright Drake, I accept your challenge of the Dominion tribe. And this time you're not coming back."

"Ohohohoho, now that's what I like to hear. Alright 'your majesty' let's do this." The Lucario and Pawniards stepped back and made a circle around the two as they got in a ready stance.

"Care to make the first move?" Robin said.

"With pleasure." Drake said as he lifted his leg in the air and slammed it into the ground.

The ground began to rumble and crack towards Robin of Drake's devastating Earthquake attack. Robin was surprised by the sudden ground type attack coming towards her, but she managed to jump in the air before it hit her. However while she was air born, Drake had already began to make his advance and quickly match her altitude in the air. Drake's leg became covered in fire and swung a Blaze Kick at Robin. The fire attack hit Robin in her back and sent her back down to the ground, landing on back. Drake dived down towards her intending to use Close Combat; Robin retorted by digging her blades in the ground and hoisted her lower body in the air. She caught him with her legs and flipped herself over, smashing Drake's face in the ground. Robin quickly got herself up as Drake tried to pull his head out of the ground. Robin leaned down and pulled on Drake's four bangs that hanged from his head. Drake growled in pain as they were pulled while Robin helped him out of the ground, was he was out of the ground Robin proceeded to smash his face into her knee.

Drake flew back a feet meters from the impact, he quickly got up and launched himself at Robin with in a white blur of Extreme Speed. Robin held up her arms to block it as Drake collided with her at high speed. Robin's blades then began to glow and a ball of energy began to form in her hands. She then slashed her arms horizontally, pushing Drake away and unleashing her Metal Burst attack to counter Drake at point blank range. The metal ball of energy hit Drake in the chest and sent him back a few meters. He managed to land on his feet and while his steel bone structure absorbed most of the damaged, he was still hurt. Drake wasted no time and began to run at Robin, his fists glowing with a Brick Break attack. Robin's blades glowed and grew slightly with a Metal Claw attack. Drake's attack connected with Robin's and the two clashed.

Loud clangs echoed as their attack exchanged blow for blow. Robin would use her blades to counter his fighting type attack, while Drake used the spikes on his wrists to block her steel attack. Neither showed signs of slowing down nor weakening. The two Pokémon continued their assault of attacks in the now setting sun.

"Well that's it." Kane suddenly said.

"That's what?" Sam asked him.

"This is the longest Robin has had to fight in a challenge, not even Silver lasted this long against her."

"I'm more surprised that you actually kept track of something like that." Crater said.

"I like to keep a record of things."

"This is so AWesOme." Harkin said in an uncontrolled tone. "I wanna join in, too bad I can't"

"At least you're sane enough to know that. What do you think of this challenge Rook?" Carter asked the silent Pawniard who gave no answer. "Rook?"

Rook was fully focused at the battle in front of him. This Lucario Drake was not all talk; his moves were precise and aimed at the less armored spots in Robin's armored skin. Robin was just too quick for him to hit anywhere vital. But that doesn't mean this is easy for Robin like most of her previous challenges, Rook can see that she is more focused then she has ever been before, she knows that Drake is very strong and a threat.

Robin and Drake clashed once more, their hands and blades held onto each other as they tried to push and overpower the other. Signs of struggle were shown from both of them as they were grunting and their arms were shaking from the pressure caused from each other's strength. But neither budged an inch. The blade on Robin's head then glowed white and she leaned her head back. And then thrust it forward into Drake's skull with her Iron Head attack. Drake flew back once again and landed on his feet. Blood leaked out from his wound on his forehead, but his steel bones prevented his skull form being damaged and thus the attack only broke the skin. Drake stood up but he didn't run after Robin and attack her this time, instead he began to laugh.

"What's for funny, did you realise you can't beat me?" Robin said to her opponent.

"On the contrary actually, I will admit you're good but I already knew I had victory before this even started." Drake gloated.

"The thing about you Bisharp is that almost everything you can do is up close in personal." Drake said as his raised his open fist.

"Me on the other hand..." A blue glowing sphere of aura began to form in Drake's hand aimed at Robin. "...can attack at a distance."

The attack the Lucario were known best for, Aura Sphere, launched at Robin. Aura Sphere was a powerful and quick fighting type attack that required very quick reflexes to dodge. Robin had yet to ever face an Aura Sphere, but she's going to have to learn how to dodge it now. The blue ball of energy flew towards her at blinding speed. Silver had told Robin that the best time to dodge is at the last possible moment, so the opponent can't adjust to it. In this attacks case it homes in on you. Robin's legs shifted and bent down quickly but she didn't make her move yet. The blue light began to shine in her eyes and glow brighter as it got closer to her face. When the light was directly in front of her and that was all she could see, Robin's legs kicked off the ground and jumped to the right. The Aura sphere zoomed past her face and flew behind her. She had dodged it!

However Drake's smile only grew as this happened, and with a flick of his wrist the Aura Sphere stopped in its tracks and began to move back at Robin. Robin could hear the wind around the attack shift as it changed direction and with a quick glance behind her she jumped over the Aura sphere, dodging it once again. But with another flick of his wrist the attack went back to Robin who had just landed. She began to run away from the attack hoping to out speed it.

"As you can see, with the right amount of practice I can control wherever this attack goes at my will." Drake said as Robin continued to run.

The ball was too fast for Robin however and she quickly learned that as she felt the energy radiating on her back grow. Once she could feel it was right behind her she back flipped over it, but like before it came back at her and she had to run again. However this time she began to run towards Drake with the Aura Sphere hot on her tail.

"Really? You seriously think that million year old trick will work?" Drake said to the approaching Robin. "How dumb do you think I..."

Drake was cut off as Robin slashed the ground and jumped to the side, making dirt fly up in the air and obscure Drake's vision. The Aura Sphere past threw the dirt and towards Drake, who managed to duck in time to avoid it.

"CLEVER BITCH!" Drake shouted as he held out his hand and stopped the Aura Sphere from moving.

"I thought you could control it at will, and you still almost hit yourself with it. Are you trying to make my job easier?" Robin taunted him.

"Maybe you should stop running like a coward and face me!" Drake said as he fired the Aura Sphere back at her.

Robin knew it was pointless to run and even try that same trick again. But she thought of a way to humiliate him even more. She stood her ground at had her arms at the ready. She charged her own energy attack between them and formed her own energy ball. As the Aura Sphere flew right in front of her she fired her Metal Burst, which then absorbed the Aura Sphere and sent tit's power back to Drake. He was caught off guard by this and was hit in the face by the powerful Metal Burst attack. Drake fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Now what was that about me not be able to attack at a distance?" Robin once again taunted him. "And don't you it's hypocritical to call me a coward and face you when you're attacking from a distance?"

Drake got up and punched the ground out of rage. Robin hated scum like him who were power hungry and just loved to see them on their knees mad that thing aren't going their way. It assumed her to no end. But Drake then got up and let out a small chuckle.

"Well, let's try that again shall we?" Drake said as he fired another Aura Sphere, but this one was much bigger.

_"Is he really trying this again but with even more power, Metal Burst will just hurt him more then." _Robin thought as she readied another Metal Burst.

But as the Aura Sphere approached her, Drake flicked his wrist. In an instant the Aura Sphere shattered into hundreds of tiny Aura Spheres. Robin looked shocked as they began to fly around her and encircle her. She was now surrounded by this attack.

"Like I said, I can controls where it goes to my will even parts of it." Drake said as he flicked his wrist one more time.

The Aura Spheres all simultaneously flew at Robin, there was nowhere for her to run. All the Spheres hit her at the same time; Robin's body took heavy damage from the super effective attack. Parts of her armor became indented from the impacts; her body began to sway back and forth, her strength lost. But Drake didn't stop there, he fired another Aura Sphere which hit Robin directly as she couldn't find the strength to move. He fired another and another and he kept firing until she was on the ground and bleeding through her now cracked armor. Drake approached the fallen Robin and picked her up by her neck.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Drake said as he pulled Robin closer to his face.

"I win." He said in a scorning voice.

The Pawniards that were watching couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Robin had lost. But Rook was taking it harder than anyone. Seeing Robin lose like this was overwhelming to him, without Robin to keep the peace in Nirvana, the only place he ever called home, would cease. And would now be run by this power hungry Lucario. He had to do something... anything.

"Wait!" Rook called out, everyone's attention turned to him. "I challenge you Drake!"

Everyone went silent as those words echoed out into the crowd. After about half a minute Drake let out a loud laugh.

"Really now? You're that desperate to keep me out, even when I've already won." Drake said as he threw Robin to the ground. "Don't be a poor sport, face it you've lost."

"On the contrary." Kane said. "The rules do in fact state that in if or when a challenger loses, another from a tribe can replace him or her and become the new challenger in an attempt to retake the throne. This can only be done once and it is a battle to the death."

"We can join in? Ohohohohoh pick m..." Carter stopped Harkin from finishing as he covered his mouth the side of his blade.

"I'm more surprised that you actually memorized the book Kane." Carter said.

"I like to keep myself informed."

"Forget that!" Sam shouted. "Why don't you explain why you're helping Rook put his life on the line?"

"I'm just stating the facts."

Drake just stood there, not amused by this. "Well that may be the rules and all, but I'm pretty sure I need to agree to this as well correct?"

"Yes." Kane stated.

"Well then I see an unfair advantage on your end here, you want to fight me but I've already taken damage from Robin here. And here you are without even a scratch. And I don't feel like postponing my rightful place on the throne for another day."

Rook walked over to a nearby tree that just so happened to be growing Sitrus berries. He plucked one with his blade and threw it over to Drake who caught it in his paw.

"Eat that, it should bring you back to full strength, or do you plan to run away?" Rook said hoping that last part would get his attention.

Drake glared at him at took a bite out of the berry. "Very well, if you're so eager to die then I accept your challenge." Drake said as he finished the berry.

Rook looked back at his comrades. "Get Robin out of here."

The Elite squad's attention turned to the fallen Robin and they slowly walked their way towards her.

"We're not really going through with this are we?" Sam asked as they approached Robin.

"You got a better idea? Besides we can't turn back on it plus..." Carter looked to Rook as they passed him. "...it was never our decision to make."

The four Pawniards picked up Robin and began the carry her larger body. The barley conscious Robin looked to Rook as she passed him. "Rook, don't do this." She managed to mutter out.

But for the first time in his life, Rook didn't listen to Robin. Rook took a few steps into the clearing to face Drake. The sun had set at this point, the moon's illuminating light piercing through the many clouds in the sky. A crack of lighting was heard in the sky, drips of water fell onto the heads of the many Pokémon as it began to rain. Drake and Rook continued to stare each other down in silence.

Drake made the first move, as he dashed towards Rook with his paw glowing as a Force Palm attack. Rook brought his blades up in a cross motion, catching the attack and swinging his blades upwards to parry the attack. Rook then immediately went to slash at Drake's chest with both his blades. The blades made a cross mark on his chest, cutting some fur and making some blood spill out. While this did make Drake bleed, only the skin was broken, the Lucario's steel bone structure took little to no damage from the attack. Barley phased by Rook's attack, Drake delivered a swift kick to Rook's side. Rook slide to his side from the kick but kept his balance.

Drake wasted no time to dash towards Rook, igniting his leg in fire for a Blaze Kick aimed for Rook's head. In response, Rook smashed his bladed head into his foot with an Iron head attack. The two powerful attacks collided, sending a shockwave that shook the audience of Pokémon. As the two fighters were pushed back, Drake swept his leg down and tripped Rook with a Low Sweep. While he was airborne, Rook flipped his body and dug his blades into the ground. He then kicked his lower body backwards to propel it to flip his back up. But as his blades came out of the ground a chuck of the ground and rock came with him. Rook landed on his feet, the piece of ground swimming behind him until he held the heavy piece of ground with his blades past his shoulders. Rook thrust his arms forward, the chunk of ground being launched in front of him and towards Drake. Drake could easily see the huge piece of ground that was bigger than him come hurling towards him. Using both his paws to make a Force Palm attack in each he smashed the center of the rock making it crack and begin to crumble around him. But in the middle of the broken ground pieces falling around him, Rook came flying out of it and began to slash at Drake while his guard was down.

Rook's attack were faster than the eye could see, his blades were white blues that turned red after Drake was cut. Drake felt like a million knifes were cutting him all at once, he was dazed by the sudden attacks hitting the entire front of his body. Eventually he regained his focus and attempted to use his Force Palms to hit Rook while he was attacking. But as he brought his paws down, the spikes on Drake's paws collided with Rook's blades. The two were locked in a struggle of strength as they pushed on each other. Drake had a clear advantage because of his size over Rook, but the blood leaking out of his many cuts that were showing on the front of his body were beginning to take its toll on Drake. And added to the stress of pushing against Rook was only making his bleeding faster, and that's exactly what Rook was planning.

Drake was losing strength and he knew it. He needed to end this quickly if before he passes out. Drake forfeited the strength contest and jumped back a few meters.

"That's it; I don't have time for this." Drake got in his stance for an Aura Sphere as on quickly formed in his paws. "TIME TO END THIS!" Drake shouted as he fired his attack.

The Aura sphere flew at Rook who, much to everyone's surprise just stood there.

"Why isn't he moving? Why isn't he moving!" Sam shouted. "He doesn't know Metal Burst, does he?"

Time seemed to slow for Rook as the fighting type attack flew towards him. He knew he was nowhere near fast enough to dodge it. And he didn't know Metal Burst. So Rook stood there, raised his arms up in a defensive state and waited.

"_'sigh'... this is going to hurt."_ Rook thought as the Aura sphere made a direct hit on him.

A small explosion was made as the attack hit its target, dust was thrown into the air around the area obstructing the vision of the audience. The rain had now stopped and steam had begun to rise from the dust.

Drake saw this as a sign of victory. "Well, that's that. Now there is nothing standing in my..."

'Pant'

Drake stopped boosting as he heard a heavy breath come from somewhere.

'Pant'

He heard it again, this time he knew it came in the same direction as the dust cloud.

'Pant'

_"It can't be..."_ Drake thought as the dust began to clear.

The dust dispatched and a figure began to become visible in the center of it. Rook's armor was the cause of the steam rising from his armor from the attack. But Rook's position was, exactly where he stood when he was hit. His arms were still up, his feet didn't budge an inch and his eyes where closed as he took heavy breaths. Everyone watching was stunned that Rook took an Aura Sphere, an attack super effective against both Dark and Steel types, and he was still standing.

Drake looked more shocked then anyone. "H-how is that possible?"

Rook's eyes slowly opened and shot a deathly and bloodshot glare towards Drake. "My turn." He said in a low sadistic voice.

Rook's blades then began to glow a light blue colour. A loud clashing like sound emitted from then and they began to grow in size. The blades grew until they were double their original size. But that was not the end, the clashing sound was heard again as they grew to triple the size. Once more the sound emitted and Rook's blades were now bigger than him, at four times their original size. The glowing light blue colour from the blades shun down on everyone like the moonlight above them. Rook raised his arms, the giant blades following his movement. With a loud roar Rook brought his blades down, even at their size it wouldn't hit Drake at that distance. But in the seconds the blades were coming down to the earth they began to grow rapidly again. Before a second even passed the blades were more than enough to reach Drake as they fell towards him. The light blue glowing blades looked like giant beams of light were coming down.

Drake finally snapped out of it and quickly jumped to the side as the giant blades crashed to the ground. With a loud clash the blades dug into the ground and sliced through it with no effort. The ground began to rumble like an earthquake as it was cut, the energy from the blades flowed through it like a river. Cracks formed in the ground around the large cut as the ground was torn apart. As quick as the ground was cut, it stopped and the light blue light disappeared from Rook's blades as they reverted back to their normal size. The opening in the ground looked almost like a ravine where the bottom couldn't be seen.

Drake was panting heavily after he just witnessed the destruction of that attack. Drake looked down at his paw; the spike on it was cut off. The spikes outside a Lucario's skin are the most durable part of a Lucario's body and that attack cut through it with ease. If Drake was hit, it would have cut right through him.

"Was... was that Guillotine?" Carter asked the rest of the elite squad who were just as equally stunned by Rook's attack.

"Guillotine; an attack that is almost always fatal is used correctly. Its power can be reduced to simply knock an opponent out but requires practice. But even the move itself is very difficult to master and aim." Kane explained the attack. "But this is the first time I've seen it."

"When the hell did Rook learn such an attack? And why is this the first time we've seen him use it?" Sam asked but not expecting an answer.

If Harkin had a visible jaw, it would probably be dropped to the ground right now. "So... cool." He muttered.

"Wow, it even has Harkin stunned." Carter said.

Robin, who was barley conscious and lying on the ground, was watching everything. She was amazed by Rook's display of power and determination. But as she saw him perform the dreaded Guillotine attack, something she had yet to learn, she couldn't help but think just how much stronger Rook was the she originally thought.

Rook turned to face Drake and once again raised his blades for another Guillotine attack, intending to kill Drake with a single hit. Drake didn't know how long he could dodge such a devastating attack, or if he could even dodge it again. But Drake got an idea as Rook's blades glowed light blue and began to grow again. Drake jumped further back, close to the crowd of Lucario and Riolu.

"So are you going to use that attack again, so close to these Pokémon?" Drake said.

The Pokémon behind him all let out a gasp as he said that. They tried to move away but Drake gave them a deathly glare, making all of them freeze with fear.

Rook's eyes narrowed. "So you intend to use your own tribe as a meat-shield?"

"Is that a problem?"

As much as Rook didn't want to give into Drake's intentions, he didn't want to hurt innocent bystanders. His blades began to shrink to their normal size and the light blue glow disappeared from them.

"That's what I thought." Drake said as he rushed towards Rook and began to use Close Combat on him.

Rook dodged and blocked the attacks with his blades. While their movements were slowed due to the damaged that had been done to them in the battle, Drake had lost a lot of blood and the Aura sphere was taking its toll on Rook, Drake still had an advantage because of his size and reach. Rook's fatigue had caught up to him and Drake finally got a hit through and opening. Punching Rook repeatedly in the chest with Close Combat sent Rook to fly back and land face down in the mud.

Drake approached the fallen Rook. "I guess this is it, no more delays to my rightful place."

Drake picked up Rook by the back his neck, he held him in choke hold with his arms intending to suffocate him to death.

As the life was being squeezed out of Rook, his eyes spotted a puddle on the ground made from the rain. In it was their reflection. Rook lowered his head and angled it slightly to his right.

"I'll see you in hell!" Drake let out a laugh.

But it was cut short as Rook jerked his head back, impaling Drake's right eye with the blade on his head. Drake let out a bloodcurdling scream as he dropped Rook, his eye ripping out in the process. Rook fell to the ground, taking in heavy breaths to regain oxygen. Drake's screaming would not stop as he continued to yell and hold his now empty bleeding eye socket. Rook got up; his vision beginning to blur, dragging his blades through the mud he slowly stumbled his way to him while he was preoccupied with his pain. Rook raised his blade and thrust it into Drake's screaming mouth. The screaming died as the blade went through the head.

Drake's body went limb, the crowd of Pokémon went silent. As Rook pulled his blade out, Drake's lifeless corpse fell to the ground. Everyone watched in silence as they took in what just happened as Rook's body began to sway back and forth. His fatigue finally caught up with him and he collapsed on the ground. The silence was broken as Carter began to walk to Rook's body.

"Well, that's the end of that. We've won." Cater picked up the unconscious Rook and carried him over his shoulder. He then looked to the tribe of Lucario. "Unless you want to cause even more trouble."

One of the Lucario stepped forward. "No, this was not our choice. It was his." The Lucario spat on Drake's body. "We will leave and find our own home now."

The Lucario picked up the lifeless corpse of Drake and started to drag him back. Carter nodded to him and made his way back to the Elite squad. As Carter approached them they all went to check on their unconscious comrade.

"Is he alright?" Kane asked.

"I'm no doctor, but I'd say Rook just needs to rest. You all know how tough he is... and now we know he's a lot tougher than we thought." Carter mumbled that last part to himself.

Carter approached Robin who was struggling to get up.

"Do you need us to carry you back my queen?"

"No." Robin said as she managed to get up. "I need to keep whatever pride I have left."

Carter merely nodded at that, not willing to argue about there's nothing wrong with help. Slowly the Elite squad with the fallen and victorious Rook made their way into the forest and back to Nirvana.

* * *

Rook awoke in a brightly light empty room on a bed. His whole body ached and he felt like he got hit by a mountain. Regardless Rook wanted to know where he was and managed to find the strength to get up. He limped his way to the wooden door at the other edge of the room. But the door opened for him before e could reach it and on the other side was an Audino that walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said.

"Where am I?"

"The medical ward in the castle of Nirvana, you've been asleep for about twelve hours." The Hearing Pokémon said. "And you're not leaving here until I say so." She said as she led Rook to the bed and gently lay him down.

She then leaned out the door and called. "Everyone, he's awake."

At the sound of that four more Pawniards came through the door, Rook's comrades rushed over to his bed side. They all began to banter and rant about an amazing job Rook did, although he couldn't make out much of it.

"Dude you made the ground bleed, Y_o_U **made** th**e ****_gr_**_o_U_Nd __**BLEED**_! How did you do it?" Harkin exaggerated with his voice changing in tones.

"Well mister hero, you really made a name for yourself out there." Sam said.

"I've never seen you fight like that before Rook; just how much have you been holding out on us?" Kane said with interest.

"Well Rook old boy, how do you feel?" Carter asked once everyone was done rambling.

"Like I got hit by a mou... wait, did you say hero?" Rook asked quickly recalling Sam's statement.

"Oh yes, you're the talk of Nirvana now." Sam said with glee. "The brave Rook who defended the Queen when she was beaten with his life, he overcame his demon opponent and took the kingdom back!" She chanted.

"Just how does everyone know about what happened?" Rook asked.

"Well Kane told the guards, I told the villagers..."

"AND I TOLD EVERYONE!" Harkin interrupted Sam.

"Uh, ya. Anyways you know how quickly gossip spreads around here and considering you've had over a day to sleep it off..."

"Back up, I've been out for a day?" Rook said surprised.

"Yep, and I was starting to think you'd go in a coma." Kane said. "No one but the doctors were allowed to see you. They kept saying you're body needed rest, but really a whole day seems a bit much."

"Regardless it's good to have you back, the entire kingdom owes you a dept." Carter said.

"I just did what I had to do." Rook stated but then he remembered something. "Wait, what about Robin?"

"Oh, well her injuries were far worse than yours. Your body apparently just exhausted itself, but Robin's right arm is broken and several bones are fractured. But she never went to sleep, unlike somebody, even with those injuries and against the doctors judgment she continued to do her duties as Queen." Carter said.

"Damn, so it's that bad."

"Relax; you know how fast Pawniard and especially Bisharp's bones heal. I'd give her another day or too, maybe some Sitrus berries, and she'll be back to full health." Carter said to Rook reminding him that their bones and blades do grow back much like a Croconaw's jaws.

The door opened and the Audino doctor stepped in again. "Okay now, visiting time is over. I'm going to run a few test to see if Rook is ready to leave yet."

The rest of the Elite squad nodded and made their way to the door.

We'll see you later Rook." Sam said as she closed the door.

* * *

After a few tests to see how much Rook's body had recovered, Audino said that he wasn't ready to walk yet and offered him a crutch to assist him.

"I'm fi..." Rook said as he fell to the ground for the fourth time.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll soon realize you're lying." She said. "I know you warrior types have their pride and all that but there's no shame in accepting a little help. If I can get Robin to agree to that I can get you too, so do it now or waste two more hours like she did."

Rook groaned in annoyance and took the crutch to stand up. The crutch was built for a Pawniard as it had a sheath for his blade to fit in it. He leaned down more on his right side were the crutch was and found it much easier to walk.

"See that's better." She smiled. "Now don't let me catch you without that for at least a day or I'll put you in here for a whole week!" She said that last part with a dark look on her face.

Audino followed Rook into the hall until he reached the door to the throne room. Audino left Rook to himself as he opened the door, inside he saw the rest of his comrades talking to Robin who was on the throne. Robin still had dents and cracks in her armour but significantly less the yesterday, he had a cast around her now broken right arm. Everyone turned to Rook as he entered the room.

"Rook!" Robin said as she got up and made his way towards him. She looked down towards his crutch and smiled.

"Guess we've both seen better days." She said as she pointed to her cast. "Let me guess, she wouldn't let you leave without it?"

Rook only nodded.

"I know she can be a real pain sometimes, but she knows what she's doing."

"So how is everything been doing since I've been out?" Rook asked.

"Well, Nirvana is still standing if that's what you're asking. You'd think burn down if you're gone?" Robin joked, but then turned into a much more serious tone. "But in all seriousness Rook, thank you. We wouldn't be here anymore if you didn't do what you did, even though I told you not to you did it anyways, and I am so grateful."

Robin bent down to Rook's height and hugged him with her unbroken arm. "Thank you."

They two stayed there for a while with Robin's arm around Rook.

'Ahem'

The two broke the embrace and looked behind them to see Carter standing there.

"If you don't mind me interrupting, what are our orders for today Robin?" Carter asked his queen.

"Oh, of course." Robin said as she got up. "Well seeing as how we know that Rook is fine now, I say we celebrate our victory and take the day off."

"WOOOOOOOOOO, FREE DAY!" Harkin screamed as he ran out of the room.

"'sign' I'll tell him not to burn something down." Sam said as she ran after him.

"Very well then, I'll be on my way then." Carter said as he left the room.

"I'm going to head to my room, see if I can tinker with something." Kane stated as he too left leaving just Rook and Robin.

"And what about you Rook? What will you do?" Robin asked her friend.

"I'm not sure; I don't exactly know what to do with free time."

"Never have I met someone who doesn't appear happy about getting a day off, still you were always a strange one since I found you."

Rook said nothing to that, although he did have a small flashback about how Robin found him half dead outside Nirvana from starvation. She then brought him back and was nursed back to health.

"I guess I'll take a walk and try to get my body back to strength." Rook said.

"There's the Rook I know, still are you sure a walk is the best way to do that?"

"I know how my body works best. My body will get used to it and quickly adjust." Rook said as he began to use the crutch to walk out.

"Very well, just let me know if you need anything." Robin said to him as he exited the room.

As the door closed Robin muttered something to herself. "Hard to believe I owe my kingdom to him, yet that's not what I'm frustrated by..."

* * *

Hours had passed as Rook walked along the interior and exterior of the castle. He would occasionally rest every now to take a small breath, but all he need was a small amount of adrenaline to keep him going. Rook did know that normally bodies rested in order to regain strength faster, but over the years of training Rook developed a way to keep his body moving naturally to make it seem normal and relaxed for him. Almost like how someone can feel more relaxed in a more preferred way of lying down. This way he wouldn't be lying around doing nothing while he regained strength and exercise from the walking. Rook just needed to get the pacing right to remove more strain from his body and it would just get easier after that.

Rook eventually found this pace and began to walk normally, he soon ditched the crutch hoping Audino wouldn't catch him doing it. As Rook was taking his walk a figure was watching him from a distance. In the shadows was another Pawniard named Gregg. Gregg had kept his eye on Rook ever since he heard that he left the medical ward in the castle. In fact he's been interested in him since he defeated Drake in Robin's place. After hearing just how strong Rook was, he thought he could be perfect for his plan. Gregg has been planning to overthrow Robin for sometime but lacked the strength to do so. But if he could get some dumb brute to overthrow her for him while he manipulated the new king, it would basically be like he was in charge. And the first chance he got, he would cast him aside and become the true king. And Rook seemed like the perfect candidate for that role. And worst case scenario Rook would say no, however Rook was weak now so he could dispose of him should he refuse.

Gregg emerged from the shadows and quickly made his way to Rook. It didn't take Rook long to notice someone was coming up behind him so he turned around to see his follower.

"Good day Rook." Gregg greeted him with a small smile, hiding a more devious look on his face.

"Oh Gregg, hello."

"So, you're the talk of Nirvana as of late. How does it feel?"

"I'm not sure really, I just did what I had to do." Rook said.

"Well don't you at least enjoy the praise?"

"I... guess?"

"Pokémon have been saying how you're the hero of this kingdom, some are even saying that you should be king now. I included." Gregg said.

Rook stopped walking and looked at Gregg. "King you say?"

Gregg smiled as he now had his attention. "Yes, you have beaten an opponent that Robin had failed to defeat. I'd say you are much stronger then her now."

"So... you think I should be king?"

"Of course I do, and with my help we can take down Robin."

"And take over Nirvana?"

Gregg was laughing in his head as he now had Rook under his control. "Now you're getting it."

"Well... it's about time I met someone who thought the same as me." Rook suddenly said, earning a curious look from Gregg.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been planning to overthrow Robin for some time now, but I just never got the chance. But now that I got an ally it will be much easier." Rook said.

"Ah, so you've thought about this before."

"Of course, in fact there's a secret in the throne room that can help us immensely."

"Really? I've never heard of this before." Gregg said.

"Hence why it's a secret, I'll show you. The throne room should be empty now." Rook said as he began to lead Gregg back to the throne room.

As Gregg walked behind Rook, his smile grew as his plan was going better than he anticipated.

* * *

In only a few minutes they had reached the door to the throne room.

"So, what is this secret anyways?" Gregg asked.

"You'll see, I guarantee it will knock you down." Rook said, Gregg seemly a little confused from that phrase.

Rook opened the door and with only a few steps it they saw Robin standing in the middle of the room with a few Pawniard guards also there to keep watch.

Robin looked a little confused. "Oh hello you two, is there something you need?"

Gregg looked puzzled. "Rook you said there would be no one here."

"Oh ya, I lied." Rook said as immediately grabbed hold of Gregg's back and sent him face first into the floor.

Rook then got on top of Gregg's back and pinned him down with a Nelson hold.

"What are you doing, you said you would help me take down Robin!" Gregg yelled at Rook as he struggled.

"Again, I lied. And thanks; now I don't need any proof to prove that you're a traitor."

Gregg stopped struggling and looked at the Bisharp Queen who was now glaring at him.

"You bastard, you tricked me!" Gregg spat at Rook and continued to struggle.

"It's not much of a trick when you literally come up to me and tell me your plan." Rook taunted him.

"Damn it Rook you're a fool. You can easily take down Robin and reap the rewards of a king."

"Loyalty has its own rewards." Rook stated.

Gregg continued to struggle against Rook's hold; although he was stronger than him Rook was still in a weak state. Rook didn't know how much longer he could hold him down.

"Enough." Robin suddenly said making both the Pawniard freeze. "Gregg, do you really wish to take me down and rule Nirvana?"

"More than anything, you're a fool and don't deserve it. You think just because you're stronger than everyone else you're fit to rule. But look here, Rook is clearly stronger and he's not king!" Gregg spat without hesitation.

"It's not just about strength, while a leader needs to be strong, what good is a leader who doesn't understand how a kingdom works and how to provide what it's citizens need?" Robin said. "You're filled with nothing but greed and a lust for power."

"If a kingdom's citizens don't obey the king , then they shouldn't even be in the kingdom in the first place!"

Robin merely shook her head. "Let him go Rook."

Rook gave Robin a questioning look but obeyed regardless and let Gregg out of his grasp.

"I can see that you're a lost cause. But if you truly want to be king, then fight me here and now."

A look of shock and surprise came upon Gregg's face as she said that. He thought for a second that this may be another trick but a realization came over his mind. Robin was still weak after the battle, and her arm was still broken. This was his chance; Robin has never been this weak before and is in no condition to fight. Gregg immediately got up and charge at Robin, blades aimed at her neck. Robin made no movements as he approached, her stance didn't change and just stared Gregg down. A Gregg reached Robin he jumped out to slice at her tall figure. But in the blink of an eye, Robin's leg lifted off the ground, hit Gregg in the side and sent him crashing headfirst into the wall. The wall cracked around the impact and dust filled the space as some rubble fell onto Gregg's body.

"Well?" Robin said.

No answer was given as the dust cleared to show Gregg's unconscious body.

"Waste of my time. Guards!" Robin shouted as the Pawniards also in the room came to her and saluted. "Get him out of my site, throw him out of Nirvana."

"Yes, Queen Robin!" They all said in unison. The four Pawniards picked up Gregg's body and carried him out of the throne room to toss him out of Nirvana, leaving the room to Rook and Robin.

"So, mind telling me what all that was about?" Robin asked her loyal subject.

"He wanted to use me to overthrow you. I made him think I was on his side and brought him to you." Rook answered his queen. "I would never betray you Robin."

"I know Rook, I know. You don't need to don't anything else to prove that."

Silence filled the room for a few moments as Robin stared at Rook, looking like something was on her mind.

"Rook... can I ask..."

Robin was cut off by the entrance door slamming open. The culprit was none other than Audino, who had a look of fire in her eyes and was holding the same crutch she was giving Rook earlier today.

"Uh oh..." Rook said as he knew where this was going.

'I warned you Rook!" She growled. "YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TWO OF THESE THINGS FOR A MONTH ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

She charged towards Rook, the latter began to run towards the door leading out of the throne room. Screams of threats coming from Audino echoed through the halls as she chased him out of the room. Leaving Robin there alone, who could help but let out a chuckle.

* * *

A few days had passed since then. Robin was in her quarters and now removing the cast, after getting permission from Audino of course. She was not alone however; sitting in a chair behind her was another Bisharp and the only other one in Nirvana. Former king Silver was tall even for a Bisharp; his armor's colours had faded to be almost all grey in most areas. Many cracks and scars were all over his armor to show all the battle experience he has had. His face had noticeable winkles even for a steel type.

"It's a good thing we heal bones fast." Robin said as she took the rest of her cast off her now unbroken arm and began to stretch it.

"It has helped me in the past." The old king said with his deep elderly voice. "But that's not why you want talk is it?"

Robin sighed. "Of course not, I'm just... unable to understand something."

"Well, speak child. I will help you if I can. What troubles you?"

"It's just..."? Robin looked at the ceiling as she began to think. "When you were king, did you ever have solider that were very loyal to you?"

"Of course I did. Loyal soldiers are common to see."

"But did you ever have the ones where... they're so loyal to the point when you wonder why they are so loyal?"

Sliver stayed silent for a few moments. "And just who is it that is this loyal to you?"

"It's... Rook."

"Ah yes, the young Pawniard that you found over a decade ago half dead outside the forest and also the same one who saved this kingdom from that power hungry Lucario."

"Yes, him."

"Pokémon have been talking, saying things like how maybe Rook should take over as the new king." Silver said.

Robin sighed. "I know."

"They are also saying that Rook is much stronger than you because he beat the opponent that you failed to defeat."

"I already know that."

Silver looked a little shocked at that. "Wait, you've already known what?"

Robin walked to the edge of the room and stared out the window. "I've known for a long time now... Rook is stronger than me."

"Really now?" Silver said with curiosity.

"Ever since Rook came here... I could tell he was the kind to learn and advance quickly. But he far surpassed my expectations. I became curious and even began to spy on him while he trained by himself."

"You were always good with stealth." Silver added.

"I watched as he quickly went through the ranks of my guard and it seemed like no time had passed when he became the best of the guard even though he didn't lead them. Carter even told me that he refused to take his position but never told him why. After watching him battle foes over and over again to defend Nirvana and it didn't take me long to figure out he had surpassed. Doing skills much better than I could, winning battles quickly where I would have trouble with them and now even had to win one for me."

Robin sighed again. "As much as I hate myself for this but I was actually jealous of him at one point and worried that he will overpower me at some point. I trained much harder than normal to keep up with him. But he continued to train too; I even tried to copy what he was doing just so I wouldn't look weak in front of him. I did get over it though... eventually."

"And just how did you do that?"

"That brings me back to my original point actually. I soon realized that Rook had a kind heart and no intentions of ruling Nirvana. And the biggest part of it turned out to be Rook's loyalty to me... but even now I have no idea why he is so loyal. He could've overthrown me at anytime and there is no question that he is well aware that he is stronger than me... killing Drake proved that and now I know he even knows the Guillotine attack. When I saw him do that, I was stunned by his display of sheer power. And yet he has no thoughts of using it against me."

"Well... you did save his life."

"Somehow I doubt it's just that."

"Maybe but there is defiantly something more to his loyalty, from what you're telling me this kind of loyalty is the kind where they consider the one they're loyal to be a greater being than them. Perhaps Rook thinks you're much more deserving to be the ruler than he is." Silver said.

"Maybe... but I'm not sure exactly how to ask him that, if even if I can."

Silver laughed at that. "It's funny really, beneath the hard armor and tough attitude you're still a shy little girl."

"Shut up you old fart."

Silver let out a chuckle. "Nevertheless how well do you know Rook outside him being your guard?"

"A bit... I guess. But to be fair, Pokémon always act so formal around me. So it's not like I can really tell most of the time if that's how they're really like most of the time."

"Well how bout you go and see Rook during his personal time. It's the Elite guard's day off today correct?"

Robin sighed. "But like I said, even for the Elite guard, who are friends of mine, still don't act completely like they normal would when I'm there."

Silver let out a sly smile. "Then don't let them know you're there."

* * *

A few hours had passed and sun had set making the world covered in darkness. Torches dimly lit the streets covered by the shadows of passers. Robin had snuck out of the castle like Silver suggested, her body was covered in a black cloak to conceal her identify. She made her way through the streets of Nirvana to her destination. She had heard before that the Elite guard usually spend their nights off at a tavern called the Rusty Blade. While it was a bit of a stretch that Rook might be there as he wasn't much of the social type, but it was the only lead she had. Robin had made her way to the location of the tavern, but outside where two Pawniards the seemed to be guarding the entrance.

_"Bouncers... really?"_ Robin thought.

Robin supposed if she kept to herself that they would let her through, but even then she didn't really know how bouncers operated other than they guard the door. She decided to test her luck though and she made her way to the entrance. The guard's eyes didn't shift as she drew closer. She didn't chance her pace as she began to make her way past them.

"Hold it." One of them said as she was right in between them causing Robin to stop in her tracks.

"You know, if you're trying to avoid our attention, wearing a dark cloak looks awfully suspicious." The other one said.

_"Shit, how did I overlook that?" _Robin thought.

"Come on; show us your face stranger."

Robin was panicking on the inside; they wanted to know who she was. "_Damn it,_ _the whole point of the cloak was to keep them from knowing who I am. If they know who I am, they'll act all formal and do whatever I say... wait a minute."_

Robin removed her hood to reveal her face. The look of shock on the Pawniards faces was exactly what Robin had expected.

"Good evening." She said.

'M-My Queen." One of them stuttered.

"Do me a favor boys, don't tell anyone I was here."

"Y-Yes ma'am." They said with a salute.

Robin smiled as she put the hood back over her head and proceeded to walk into the tavern. Inside the Tavern was a large well light room filled with tables and a big round bar desk in the center. A Scizor and Machoke were currently serving drinks to the Pokémon. Speaking of which the tavern was about half full of Pokémon chanting, drinking and playing games. Many types of Pokémon where there, including many of the Pawniard guard but in the corner of the tavern in a stall were five Pawniards she recognized well. The Elite Guard, and most importantly Rook, were there having drinks and talking about things that Robin couldn't hear from this distance. Robin quickly and quietly made her way over to them; she took a seat in the stall next to them, and watched them from the corner of her eye. Sam seemed to be the most energetic there.

"Come on Rook, why not celebrate? You should celebrate your victories." Sam said while putting her arm around him.

"I think that we've celebrated enough, it's been almost a week since that happened." Rook said.

"While that may be, but this was big Rook. You saved the kingdom!" Kane said.

"Ya Rook. I wouldn't be surprised if Robin gave you my job." Carter added who seemed the most intoxicated of them all.

"We've talked about this before Carter, I'm not fit to be a leader. Besides it's all you're good for these days." He joked.

"Oh, burn!" Harkin said as Carter chuckled.

Harkin then went back to sipping his drink in the corner of the stall quietly. Robin was a little shocked that alcohol was the thing that kept him mostly quiet, he was half expecting him to be jumping all over the building. Then again, it's unlikely that they would even let him in if it didn't calm him down. Still Robin had just learned something about Rook.

_"Is that it? He just doesn't think he's good enough to lead? No, there has to be more than that." _Robin thought.

"I don't think I ever understand you Rook, it seems like you always got more in store for us. Just what else have you been keeping from us?" Kane asked.

"What do you mean?'

"Oh come on, you know the Guillotine attack! Just how long were you going to keep that in the dark?' Carter said.

"It's... not perfected yet."

"Things you do are never perfect for you. Yet you can perform all this amazing things." Sam said, her eyes then gazed upon the pendant on Rook's neck. "Does that pendant have anything to do with it?"

Rook turned to Sam quickly in response. "W-What?"

"Oh, that got your attention did it? So that pendant does do something." Sam said with a smile.

"You never did tell us why you wear it." Kane said, making Rook start to look nervous.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rook stuttered.

"Well we all know one thing you suck at Rook, lying to your friends." Carter said. "Come on let us see that pendant!" Cater said as he reached for it causing Rook to jerk back a bit.

"Yoink!" Sam said as she grabbed the string of the pendant from behind Rook and brought it over his head.

"No wai.." Rook was cut off as he body immediately began to glow a light blue colour as the pendant left his body.

The Elite guard, even Harkin were shocked by this sudden light. In fact everyone in the room was now looking over to Rook. This light quickly became recognized by everyone, Rook was evolving! Robin was perhaps the most shocked out of everyone, right now, in front of her, Rook was going to become a Bisharp. Rook's body began to grow in size; his arm blades began to curve upward and his chest blades extended and curved more. His head blade started to grow more around his head. His body had grown to about half the height of a Bisharp but then... it stopped. Rook's body remained frozen from a few seconds, then like time itself was reversing Rook's body began to shrink. His blades returned to their normal size as did his body. Once everything was back to the size of a Pawniard, Rook quickly grabbed the pendant from Sam's blade and put it on his neck. The light blue glow soon faded from his body, revealing Rook back to his normal self. The room was silent as everyone had taken in what just happened.

"Rook..." Carter finally said. "Is there an Everstone in that pendant?"

"...Yes." Rook said admitting defeat.

"But, why?" Kane asked.

"Because if I evolved then I would be forced to fight against Robin, I just can't do that."

"You can't, or you won't?" Sam asked.

"...I'd rather be exiled than to fight her, regardless of what the outcome would be for us." Rook said. "I have to go."

As Rook made his way out of the tavern, Carter called to him. "Wait, Rook..." Rook stopped from the call of his friend. "Why is it that you don't wish for Robin to lose the throne? To you or anyone?"

The room fell silent again as everyone there waited for Rook's answer. "Because... Robin is what this kingdom needs."

Rook walked out the door, leaving his friends and unknown to him, Robin left behind contemplating what he said.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Silver asked. Robin had come back and told Silver everything of her little 'walk'.

"Yes, I'm not sure for how long. But Rook has been able to become a Bisharp for some time now. But he has been preventing it with that pendant." Robin told the former king.

"And he also doesn't think he is fit to be a leader?" Silver asked getting a nod from Robin. "I see."

"I think he's lying to himself though. I've seen him lead important missions even before he joined the Elite guard. And he did a great job at it." Robin said. "But still, the last thing he said was I was what this kingdom needed. What did he mean by that?"

"Hmm, it's hard to say exactly without asking him."

"Do... do you think Rook would be a good king?" Robin asked.

"Now Robin, you're not thinking of giving it to him are you?"

"It's just that Rook is strong enough to defend the kingdom and I know his heart is pure, he wouldn't take his role for granted."

"I know your words to be true. But we also know that Rook has his complete faith in you."

"But..." Robin sighed. "I feel like I'm holding him back." She said getting a curios look from Silver. "As far as I know, the only reason he is forcing himself to not evolve is because he doesn't want to fight me. He won't become a Bisharp because of me."

"Do you wish to fight him, if it comes down to it?"

"We won't have a choice. That's how the clans of Bisharp and Pawniard work remember? It would've happened to you too if to if Nirvana didn't have an option to keep an old king or queen for advice."

"Yes, and unfortunately that won't apply to you. In order for that to apply you need to rule for at least fifty years." Silver added.

"Yes, I know we could just leave things the way they are. But... I just feel guilty about it. Rook has so much potential that we haven't seen scratched the surface of yet. But simply because I'm here he can't reach it."

Silver thought about all of this. This was a predicament, one he was never faced with when he ruled Nirvana. Having two Bisharp in the same tribe, with his case as an exception, was something that their kind had followed for many centuries. The only cases when it was allowed was...

Silver's head suddenly jerked up as he remembered an old rule for the Bisharp clans and tribes. One in which two Bisharp were allowed under a certain special circumstance. Silver thought about it for a moment, from what he recalled Nirvana didn't have any laws against it. In fact, this has been done before with previous tribes that rules from what he heard. Silver turned to Robin and thought about it, the only thing was, would she go through with it?

"I just remembered." Silver said getting her attention. "This is one way how two Bisharp are allowed to rule a tribe together."

"Really!?" Robin said, failing to keep her excitement in.

"Yes, and Nirvana has nothing against it either. It could work, provided you are willing to accept it." Silver said.

"Well, what is it?"

* * *

It was now midnight and Rook was walking down the halls through the castle. He was just about to go to bed when he was told Robin had summoned him to her chambers. It was an odd time of the night for Robin to call him in, so his mind what constantly wondering as to why she wanted him. Robin's Chamber was in one of the highest points in the castle. On the outside it was a big square of the study stone of the castle, with Robin's room being the whole square it was secluded from any other room in the castle. It didn't take him long to reach the stairs that led to her room. At the top were two Pawniard guards that kept the entrances to her room secure.

"Robin had summoned me." Rook told the guards as he walked up to them.

The guards nodded and one of them knocked on the door.

"Rook is here." The guard said.

"Yes, let him in please." Robin called out.

The guards opened the door to Robin's room; Robin approached the door and called her guest in.

"Come Rook." She said, as Rook walked in to her room. "Guards you as dismissed, I wish to be alone with him."

The guards looked a little confused but shrugged it off and walked down the stairs. As Robin went to close the door Rook took in the sight of the room, while he had been in it a few times before it always left a bit of an impression upon him. The stone walls and ceiling of the room were painted a bright red colour while its floor was covered in a soft black carpet. The room had two windows in it, one on the left and right covered by blue velvet curtains. Some desks were set by the walls of the room, one with a mirror. In the back of the room was a queen size bed, oddly fitting all things considering. Robin had closed the door, and tried to silently lock it. But the click of the lock didn't go unnoticed by Rook, he didn't question Robin about it but he was still curious. Robin walked past Rook and sat down on her bed.

"Come, sit." Robin said while patting the bed next to her. To which Rook obeyed and sat on the soft comfortable bed.

The two sat in silence for few moments, Rook not sure as to why he was here and Robin unsure of what to say. This awkward moment only lasted for less than a minute, but felt much longer.

"Rook, do you keep secrets from me?" Robin finally asked but immediately regretted that she sounded so rude.

"I didn't think my personal life was so important." Rook said.

"I'm sorry it's just, I get the felling you're not telling me something."

"To be fair, you never did ask."

"Fair enough, would you tell me if I asked?" Robin said.

"Of course I would."

"Then..." Robin slowly took Rook's pendant in her hand and let it dangle out of it. "You wouldn't mind telling me about this?"

Rook hesitated as she asked him that; one thing that popped in his mind was how did she find out? But it was most likely word of what happened in the tavern quickly got to her, but he knew he couldn't keep it a hidden forever.

"So you know... dare I ask how?" Rook said.

"Not much goes on in this kingdom that I don't know about, even when I have to find it out for myself." Robin said.

"So, you were there earlier tonight."

"Yes..." Robin said. "But I still want to know why."

Rook sighed. "Well, to put it simply. I don't want to fight you."

"I know that much. But why exactly do you not want to fight me?"

"Why would I want to fight you?"

"Rook, we both know what the outcome will be if we fought. Don't try to hide that." Robin admitted to him.

Rook was a surprised that she knew of that. "Maybe so, but it wouldn't be the best if that was the case."

"Rook... I want a straight answer here. You think I'm what this kingdom needs right? To the point where you hold yourself back just to keep me in this position. I want to know why Rook. Why do you think I'll be better at this than you?"

Rook looked down at the floor, not exactly sure how to word his answer. In fact, he wasn't even completely sure himself what the answer even was. So he just decided to let his words flow.

"Robin, you've been in this kingdom much longer than I have. I've seen how you run things here. You know that it's impossible to make everyone happy with your decisions yet you treat everyone with equality. I've also seen how this world works; the majority of sentient life look out for themselves and given the chance will make a grab for power in order to use it to their will. I've yet to see you abuse your power. Now let's look at me, I'm a soldier who does what he's ordered to do. I follow commands because I know the one giving them knows what they're doing. But I'm not stupid; I can and will disobey if I know it's a bad idea. But that's it, I do things that I am told to do. I may know how this world works, but I don't know what to do about it, or how to fix it."

"In my entire life Robin, I haven't seen anyone take a stand at the world as you do. You see a problem and you come up with a solution that benefits everyone involved. Those who aren't involved, do not wish to be or are innocent you try to avoid dragging them in. You put the other Pokémon first above everything. Time and time again Robin you've chosen the Pokémon that live here over your own power. You've made sacrifices to help them rather than to help you. If it were me, I wouldn't know what to do. Overtime I would lose confidence and start making stupid decisions. Other Pokémon may take advantage of that even just to benefit themselves. It's like you said, a ruler needs to be more than just strong, but that's all I got and that will only prolong my time on the throne. I'm just some guy that's really strong; I'm more fit as a protector than a ruler."

Rook let out a breath. "But you Robin, you have what it takes to keep this Kingdom from falling apart more than anyone I've ever seen. And If I have to stop my own evolution just so that it stays that way, then yes I will gladly hold myself back just to keep things this way."

Robin had listened to every word he said. "You should think more highly of yourself."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"...no." Robin sighed. "But Rook, I think you're doing too much for me."

"This is my choice, and I sacrifice I'm willing to make. But you deserve better if I could give you it."

"Is this because I saved you Rook?" Robin asked.

"At first that was part of it. But as I got to know you more, I saw that you were the kind of Pokémon that this world needs more of. There are not enough ones with the kindness of a hearts like yours." Rook said.

"Oh Rook." Robin said as she gave him a hug. "You're too kind."

Rook felt a little awkward that his queen was now embracing him, but not to be rude he hugged her back. After about a minute she let go of him.

"Rook, what if I was to tell you something that could fix our little problem?" Robin said while putting her hands together and looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say someone told me of a loophole that will allow you to be a Bisharp... and not have to fight me."

"There is?" Rook sounded exited. "What is it?"

"First I need to ask." Robin began to twiddle her thumbs and looked a little nervous. "How much to do you trust me?"

"I have no reason in my heart to ever doubt your word." He said proudly.

"Then..." Robin slowly took her hand and lightly grabbed his pendant with the Everstone inside it. Her cheeks were tinted with a light red but Rook didn't notice. "Would you take this off for me?"

Rook looked shocked. "W-What? Why?"

"Rook if you really do trust me that much. Then you'll know that everything will be okay if you take that off. I've made up my mind about what I'm going to do, but I don't want you to think about any repercussions that will make you have second thoughts and feel wrong about it."

"But, can't you at least tell me..."

"That would ruin the point." Robin finished.

Rook looked down at his pendant. He had lost track of how long he had kept it around his neck. He had suppressed his evolution on his own for a few days, but that began to take a toll of his body. He knew he had to find an Everstone soon; luckily there was one in a shop that Rook asked to be augmented into a pendant. But now to take it off, Robin was asking him to evolve for her. Rook didn't know what was going to happen afterwards, but he trusts Robin's words with his life. He gently grabbed his pendant, and pulled it over his neck.

As Robin had saw before, Rook's body began to glow a light blue colour. His body grew to Robin's size, all his blades extending and curving to fit that of a Bisharp, his blades shifting to his wrists and growing a thumb to form a hand. This familiar transformation was complete in a matter of seconds. The light faded and Rook, now a mighty Bisharp, was sitting next to Robin.

"Well, here it is." Rook said.

Robin looked over Rook's new body with interest. While she was expecting him to turn into a fine Bisharp, as always Rook had surpassed her personal expectations.

"Yes it is. I have to admit Rook; I didn't think you'd look this handsome." Robin said, making Rook blush a bit.

Robin giggled a bit. "There's no need to be embarrassed Rook, but then again... you look rather cute like that" Robin put her hand on Rook's leg and began to lightly rub it.

Rook was taken aback by her sudden advances and decided to change the subject. "Umm, Robin can you please tell me why we can both be Bisharp here?"

Robin's smile grew at that. "This is the reason." Robin said as she slowly brought herself closer to Rook and put her other arm around him.

"Robin, w-what do you mean?" Rook asked even though he had a good idea what it means.

"Rook, an old law of a Bisharp tribe is that two Bisharp cannot be in the same tribe. In the case that two were in the same tribe they would have to fight to see who will be in control of the tribe, while the other is exiled. But there is one exception to this." Robin slowly brought her face closer to Rook as she spoke these words and gently nuzzled the crook of his neck. "And that's if the two Bisharp are mated."

"So, you want be as... as your mate?"

"Every queen needs a king." Robin said seductively as she gave Rook little nibbles on his neck.

"So, you h-have these... these feelings for m-me." Rook said nervously while stuttering on his own words which Robin enjoyed.

Robin brought her face up to Rooks and looked deep into his eyes. "I've thought it over once I found out about it, and I guess part of me did have some of these feelings hidden for who knows how long and I just didn't realize it. So yes Rook, I've become rather smitten with you."

Robin slowly brought her hand up and caressed his check. "I know this is happening so fast Rook, but I'd like to know how you feel about this."

"I-I'm not sure."

Robin sighed. "If you have a problem with this, then I'll back off. But do you really feel nothing for me?"

"Of course not, you're the most beautiful thing I've laid my eyes on." Rook suddenly blurted out.

"Really now?" Robin said a little surprised.

"I-I... well, I..." Rook was stuttering again and unable to find words.

Robin thought that was cute. "Looks like I've found something you have no experience with."

"Well, Robin... I've just... never expected anything like this to happen." Rook said.

Robin looked deep into his eyes once again. "Do you not want it to happen?"

Time seemed to stop for Rook as he thought about that. She wanted a yes or no, and Rook couldn't find it in himself to refuse her. He did think Robin was quite the sight to be seen and thought anyone would be lucky to have someone as pure as her. But never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be the one she'd want. Rook didn't know what to do, Robin would the best thing to ever happen to him without question, but would he be good enough for her? He didn't want to disappoint her, but at the same time refusing her would break her heart. She felt this way about him and in return the same. So he would have to do everything he could to make her happy.

"No... how could I not want this?" Rook admitted.

Robin smiled at that. "Mmmmm, I'm glad." She said as she embraced him.

She took in his scent and wanted to stay like this. But she desired much more from this night.

"So do you think you should seal the deal?" She asked with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Y-you mean..."

"Are you nervous?" She asked giving him an assumed look.

"Well, what you said earlier has more truth than you realise. I... have no experience in this." He admitted.

"Oh is that it? Don't worry Rook; this is my first time too. But..."

She gently pushed Rook onto the bed, with him now lying on his back. Robin place herself on top of him, her body gently rubbing her curves against Rook's body, she grabbed his hands with hers and stretched their arms upward on the bed as she brought his face right up to his.

"That doesn't mean I don't know what to do." She said with a seducing look in her eyes.

Rook said nothing as his eyes was fixed on her face, blushing deeply at how close it was. And her body lying on top of him was starting to arouse him.

"It's like you said earlier Rook, loyalty has its own rewards." Robin whispered the nest part as her lips drew closer to his. "It's time I gave you... a proper one."

With that their lips connected as they kissed. Robin closed her eyes as she enjoyed her mates taste. Rook soon too closed his eyes as he enjoyed his 'reward'. The two sat there with no words or moans made as they enjoyed their first kiss for a few minutes. Robin soon got lost in her bliss and her body began to relax causing her grip on Rook's hands to slip. He noticed this and let go of her hands in order to bring them to the back of Robin's head and neck. He gently pushed down on them to make Robin come slightly closer in her kiss, making her moan at Rook's sudden advance.

She was enjoying it more however and brought her now free hands to Rook's body and began to rub his neck and chest. She began to shift her body up and down his own body to grind against him. And as she expected she could feel his penis start to harden as a result. The two Bisharp finally broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, a small trail of saliva was briefly connected to their lips.

"Mmmm, that was amazing. But looks like you've got a gift to give me." She teased as she dragged herself down his body, begin sure to avoid cutting him with her chest blades.

Robin looked down between Rook's legs to see her prize was almost fully hardened.

"I didn't think it would be this big." She said as she reached out to it.

"What are you... ahhh." Rook moaned as she began to stroke his shaft.

She smiled at his reaction, having him at her mercy seemed too pleased her in a lustful way. She continued to stroke him up and down with her hand, Rook's dick getting harder and bigger the more she did so. Rook lay there moaning as he body was experiencing a pleasure he had never felt before. Robin could see his pre-cum beginning to drip out of the top, the scent of his filled her and just aroused her even more. She didn't want it to go to waste, so Robin brought her head towards Rook's lower head and gave it a lick.

Rook let out a gasp as she did so, once again earning a smile from Robin. The taste was only aroused her more, so Robin brought her lips down onto the tip and closed her eyes as she began to kiss it to get as much as she could. Rook's moans were only getting louder as she did so and Robin continuing to stroke his shaft made it better. Robin could feel her vagina begin to drip; she brought one of her hand down and began to rub it. She opened her eyes to see Rook's reaction, his mouth was wide open gasping and moaning from Robin's work. His eyes soon met with hers, getting a smile and a giggle form Robin. But seeing his mouth open gave her an idea, she suddenly broke her kiss with Rook's member but continued to stroke it.

Rook's moaning died down a bit and looked a little disappointed from this, but before he could ask why Robin started to climb on him again. Only this time she turned around, planting her rear in Rook face. Rook could see her pink wet silt leaking down her body right in front of him.

"Don't hog all the fun Rook." Robin looked back at him and said. "Pleasure me too if you'd be so kind."

Rook nodded; unsure of exactly what to do he tried to imitate what Robin did to him. He couldn't stoke her lower lips so he began to rub them with his glove like hand.

"Ahhhh." Robin gasped, making Rook worry that he did something wrong. But her next moan proved that otherwise. "Mmmmm, that's good Rook."

Rook went back to work as continued to rub her silt as Robin stroked him. Both of their moans mixed in with each other as they pleasured each other. Robin's juices began to drip onto his hand, her scent filled his nostrils. Rook's curiosity got the better of him as he licked the juice from his hand. A very sweet taster entered his mouth, something about it made him want more though. He looked up to see Robin's lower lips were leaking of it. Robin did lick Rook's shaft so maybe he should too. Being a little greedy, he forced Robin's rear down onto him as he began to lick her insides.

Robin let out an extremely loud gasp as she was surprised of this, but enjoyed the pleasure of it more than ever. Not wanting to let Rook out of the fun, Robin once again brought her head down to kiss his shaft. But she continued to bring her lips down on his head until he was fully engulfed in her mouth. She put as much of it in her mouth as she could until it reached her throat; she then pulled back slowly but then immediately went back down at the same speed.

The two steel types moaned into each other as they pleasured each other's private parts. Rook's tongue had now made its way as deep as it could reach into Robin's insides, eager to please her more and drink more of her juice. Robin's pace had speeded up another notch as she sucked Rook off. Her tongue began to twirl around his dick as she pulled up it. Their moans were getting louder and more frantic as their speed quickened. It was Rook who broke the silence as he knew he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Robin, I can feel it. I'm about to..."

Rook was cut off as Robin brought herself down Rook's shaft one more time. And that was all Rook could take, he realised his seed into Robin's mouth. She moaned with delight as she got the full taste of Rook's own juices. She continued to suck up as much as she could to enjoy as much as there was, not leaving a single drop. He felt exhausted as he lay there after his ejaculation. After Robin had cleaned him up she got up and turned herself around.

"Mmmm, that was delicious Rook." She moaned. "But you still haven't finished your job yet."

Robin put her lower lips back into Rook face, this time facing frontwards. Rook quickly obliged as he went back to work and licked her pussy, making her moaning continue. Robin loved the way Rook's tongue swirled around inside her, not wanting him to let up she greedily grabbed his head and pulled him closer into her. She made sure that his full attention was on her lower region. Robin's juices heavily leaked into Rook's mouth as she moaned loudly at his work. Her moans began to get louder like before as she got closer to her climax, he could feel her insides begin to tighten and he licked more. He was unsure what this meant but soon got his answer when Robin let out a loud gasp when her climax hit. Her juices began to pour and spray out all over Rook's face as he was caught off guard by this. He placed his mouth wide open over her silt, drinking as much of it as he could in the brief moment of Robin's climax.

Robin was panting heavily as her climax had finished, she slide down Rook's body to lie on top of him. Robin took his head and gave him a big kiss, what of each other's juices remained in their mouths were mixed and exchanged through the kiss. Rook too brought her head closer as they shared the lust filled kiss. It soon ended with Robin resting on top of Rook.

"That was amazing Rook." Robin said with a satisfied sigh.

"This, has been... a great night." Rook said between pants.

"Oh, you don't think we're done do you?" Robin said, making Rook look a little curious. "It only gets better from here."

Robin's seductive eyes remained on Rook as she reached down and grabbed his shaft again; surprised it was still somewhat hard. "It looks like you're almost ready for the main event."

Rook wanted to say something, but Robin forced a kiss to silence him as she began to stroke him again. Her tongue thrust itself into Rook's mouth and began to wrestle with his tongue. It didn't take long for Rook's dick to completely harden again; Robin broke the kiss and repositioned herself completely over Rook, her silt just gliding over his member.

"Are you ready?" She asked which Rook could only nod to.

Robin slowly lowered herself onto him. The head of Rook's shaft began to penetrate her pussy, he let out a moan as her tunnel began to wrap around his head. Robin now had a deep blush on her face as she slid him deeper inside her tight tunnel. However not far it was suddenly stopped by something blocking it. Her blush only deepened as Rook's penis touched her hymen. He looked up at her wondering what was wrong.

Robin let out a breath. "Here I go."

Robin then thrust herself down on Rook; her hymen was penetrated as he broke through it. She tried to suppress her gasp of pain, but it didn't cease Rook's worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked knowing she was hurt.

"I'm okay." She said a she lay down on him. "I just... need a moment."

Rook knew Robin was in pain and he hoped it wouldn't last long. He began to rub her back to comfort her; Robin looked up at him with a smile to extend a silent 'thank you'. She then crawled forward a bit his give him a passionate kiss. In only about a minute of the kiss Robin could feel the pain was bearable now, she began to lift her hips upward Rook's shaft in a slow movement. The tow moaned into each other's mouth as she did this. Once she felt she had reached the head of his dick, she then pushed her hips back down in a slightly faster thrust. The two broke the kiss to let out a loud moan from the pleasure that surged through their bodies. Robin wasted no time in continuing though, as she lifted her hips back up she looked at Rook with a deep red blush on her face which he too shared o his own face. She trusted back down and another moan came out of both of them; Robin began to pant in between moans as she kept moving her hips up and down. Their eyes were locked into each other as Robin kept a steady slow pace of bucking her hips. Robin could tell Rook was enjoying this just as much as she was, but she wanted to make it even more enjoyable. As she thought of a new move she went in to give him a kiss. While Rook was distracted by this she brought her hips up to his head once more, then she quickly brought it down in a quick motion all the way to his hilt. A 'slap' was heard from their wet sexes that mixed in with their gasp of pleasure. Rook looked as Robin curiously as to what she was doing, to which she smiled and gave a little giggle.

Robin arched her body up, using her arms as support, and began to slowly trust her hips forward. At the sudden action of Robin grinding against his shaft Rook also began to pant within his moaning. Robin was doing her best to keep her pace normal as Rook's entire penis was moving around inside her tight hole but her instincts her beginning to overwhelm her as she started to pick up her pace. Her moans got louder and louder as she went faster. Her trusts turned into her swirling her hips around in an attempt to get every inch of their sexes to feel pleasure. Their eyes never leaving each other Rook couldn't help but get a good sight as her two lovely curves on her chest, he wanted to touch them and give her pleasure from him as well and not let her do all the work. He reached his hands up and began to massage her breasts, though her skin was armored and made of steel, they were still soft and sensitive for Robin.

"Oh, Rook. Don't stop." She moaned as he grabbed his hands to push them more into her breasts.

Robin stopped trusting her hips to grind Rook and resumed to buck them up and down, this time though at a much faster pace. Since Rook's hand were now her support he helped push her upwards with her legs while at the same time squeezing her breasts more, even with the lack of nipples she could still feel it as any other female with breasts. As she hilted Rook when she came down on him as 'slap' sound was heard from their wet sexes but was barely audible over their gasps, moaning and panting. Every part of Robin's instincts told her to keep going, to keep trusting him inside her until he had filled her. But her movements her starting to get sloppy from the exhaustion, her lack of experience was catching up to her. This didn't go unnoticed by Rook though; as he was mostly just lying there he felt he needed to do something.

He suddenly stopped messaging her breast and put his hands around her back, getting a questioning look from Robin. Before she could ask anything he pulled himself up and gave her a deep kiss in his embrace. Robin's body began to relax and stopped trusting as she enjoyed his kiss, she added to it by trusting her tongue into his mouth which he to begin to play with her tongue with his own. Rook's hand slowly glided down to Robin's hips where he suddenly grabbed them and pulled Robin upwards. Not breaking the kiss he brought Robin down his shaft. She gave a muffled moan inside Rook's mouth as he did this. It was Rook's turn to keep the pace going as he brought Robin up and down his shaft while giving a deep kiss. While she was a little shocked that he suddenly made a move like this, Robin didn't care as he continued to pound her insides hard.

It didn't take long until pleasure overwhelmed Robin and made her break the kiss, lean back and screamed out of pleasure. Rook smiled at her behaviour, it was very clear he was doing the right thing. His eyes were now fixed on her breast being shot up and down right in front of his face, he wanted to pleasure them again but his hands were currently occupied. Rook slowed his pace down a bit so he could bring his head down closer to them and give the right breast a kiss. Robin gasped as he did; already aware of what he was doing she grabbed his head and pulled him into her breast to make him continue. He quickly obliged as he began to lick and give more kisses to her right breast. Not wanting to leave the other one out he made his way to her left breast and gave it the same treatment.

Robin could feel the end of this already beginning to reach her by this point. She brought Rook's head up and gave him another deep kiss as she pushed him back onto his back. As she lay on top of him, she dragged her body forwards and back on his body to slowly give small trusts to bring Rook's shaft in and out of her while rubbing her curves on him and kissing him. Their heads moved in the same motion to keep the kiss going. Rook's hand then went back down to Robin's hips as he began to quicken the pace slightly more. Robin broke the kiss as she hilted him. She gave him a wicked and lust filled smile before bucking her hips up and down as fast as she could.

Rook's hands still on her hips forced her to wiggle them as she hilted him in order to grind him to ass more to the pleasure. Robin moans were now practically screams as Rook's dick encased her tunnel and touched every side of the wall. Rook could feel his penis twitching inside her, just aching let release everything he had inside her at any point, he even began to buck his own hips upward as a result only adding to Robin's speed. She would bend down and give him a quick kiss every couple of seconds as this final act was playing. She could feel she was going to climax any second now, her tunnel tightened around Rook's shaft more than ever, only adding to Rook's soon to be climax.

"Rook, I don't know how much longer I can..." But Rook silenced her before she could finish with one last deep kiss.

And that was all that was needed for Robin to reach her end. Her vagina tightened around Rook dick as she realised her orgasm. This was what caused Rook to go over the edge and fire his seed inside Robin's tunnel. As they both climaxed they kiss broke as they vented both their pleasure with a loud moan. Rook's seed filled Robin's inside that she couldn't take all of it; his seed began to spurt out of her tunnel and over their laps mixing in with Robin's juices that had covered it. Once every last drop had come out of each other, they collapsed.

Both panting heavily, Robin lay on top of Rook. She looked at him and gave him the most satisfied smile he had ever seen in his life. This night was the best night they both had ever had. Robin gave Rook one more passionate kiss for the night.

"Well my king, now do you think you can rule this kingdom?" She asked with a giggle.

"I think... I can get used to it." He said as he pulled her into his embrace, to which Robin gave a peaceful sigh.

The new king and queen soon fell asleep in their chamber, and the years they ruled together were the best Nirvana ever had.

**. . .**

**Holy shit, did I really just write over 20,000 words? Damn, I wonder how long it took you to read it.**

**So this was my first time writing an 'adult' scene, or as this site calls it a 'lemon'. I really don't know why it's called that... and now that I think about it it's probably best if I don't find out.**

**Still though please let me know what you thought about this I really would like to know how I did, that includes the 'adult' scene as well (I just feel that's more fitting).**

**Is that it? Wasn't there anything else I was going to say? Hmmmmm...**

**Oh right, I AM SO SORRY!**

**This took so much longer than I thought, and I really wanted to get it out before I worked on the next chapter of Savour. But I really should have worked on it between chapters bit by bit, I did start it like that but I felt like it was going to take forever if I did that. I had no idea that it was still going to take this long too. **

**So it looks like I still need to learn how to work on multiple sorties more efficiently, but hey that's how you make progress as a writer.**

**I can't say for sure when the chapter 10 for Savour will be out, as it hasn't even been started yet, but I will make an effort to work on it more than usual.**

**So thanks for being patent with me, and please leave a review.**


End file.
